The Right Thing
by ilikekaoru
Summary: JE [super short oneshot] This is one way I picture POTC 3 could end. Jack and Elizabeth are sort of together. Jack decides to let Liz go before they board his ship because he wants to do the right thing. The question is... is it the right thing?


Author's Notes: This is just one scene I pictured could happen at the end of POTC 3. It's just Jack and Elizabeth talking. Jack's a bit serious here, by the way but I hope it still works. It's going to be very vague as to exactly where Will is at this point. It's not that important anyway. Just use your imagination. This is a Jack/Elizabeth romance story, by the way. If you are absolutely appalled by the thought of them together then you probably shouldn't waste your time reading or reviewing this. If you do like the Jack/Elizabeth pairing however (or if you at least have an open mind about this), I'd appreciate reviews! Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I'd also like to mention the whole "goodbye" part was kinda inspired by the "goodbye" scene in Edward Scissorhands. Nope, I don't own that one either.

**The Right Thing**

"You said once the moment would come when I would have to do the right thing, remember?" Captain Jack Sparrow said with a smirk as he approached Elizabeth who was standing by the dock, ready to enter the ship. She furrowed her eyebrows, a bit puzzled as to why exactly Jack was bringing up this conversation again.

"You already did; when you came back to the Black Pearl to save us from the kraken," she responded.

"Well, it might have looked that way, love, but… no. I mean about the saving; I was forced to save everyone since you chained me up, not that I was upset with you at all about that one," on the contrary, that was the exact moment he realized he had fallen in love with her. She simply nodded in understanding before he continued. "You see, when I came back, I wasn't trying to do the right thing. It was more of… following what I wanted the most… in this world, savvy?" he finished with a squint.

"Oh…" she wasn't sure she really got it but his last words did remind her of his compass, which he claimed pointed to the thing the person holding it wanted most in this world. Before she could ask him to confirm what she figured about the compass' connection with what he just revealed he began to speak again.

"Anyway, you were right. The moment has come for me to ACTUALLY do the right thing and this is it."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a lot more concern in her voice. She had a feeling she wouldn't like how this conversation was going to go.

"I'm letting you go," the captain looked down. There was a hint of pain in the way he said this which was very uncharacteristic of him. Elizabeth couldn't say anything then. "Go get Will, Elizabeth."

"Why?" she finally spoke. The hurt and anger was clear in her expression as she looked at him.

"Because he will take care of you," Jack tried to look indifferent, as if what he was doing wasn't killing him. "We both know how much he loves you. He worships you. He is a good man you can settle down with. Your father has already approved of him and most of all, he will give you… security," he said the last word with a grumble.

"I don't want that," she challenges him. He knows she could handle herself very well as a pirate. In fact, Jack of all people understands how passionate Elizabeth truly is about piracy. They're not that different from each other.

"I know," he replies with a proud grin. He knows he probably realized that about her before she ever did. "But… you may need it. You could use it; a good, comfortable life."

"What are you thinking?" she shook her head not believing what he was telling her. "You don't have to do this."

"It could never work out between us, love. We aren't meant for each other," he attempted to say as an obvious joke like he did before. However, it really meant something this time so it came out with a lot more emotion.

"If we're really not, then how come there is 'this' between us?" she sighed with exasperation. "You never know…"

"Maybe I don't," Jack shrugged. "If it should happen, then it will. But for now, I will go back to the sea, where I belong and you… will go back to Will… where you… belong," Elizabeth wasn't sure if his hesitation as he spoke was because he didn't really believe what he was saying himself or if he simply just didn't like it. Well, it didn't matter. One thing has been made clear to her at this point and she couldn't help but start to cry. She wanted to argue some more. She had to convince him he shouldn't do this. However, she knew it would have been no use. He already made his decision.

"You're really doing this, aren't you?"

"Goodbye," he simply said. She let out a sob before she reached up to brush her lips one last time with his. The kiss lasted for only a brief moment before she turned to lean into his ear.

"I love you," she whispered. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled away. Jack was startled by what he just heard. All of a sudden he began to doubt if he really had done the "right" thing. Would she be happy with a comfortable life with Will? Before he could even take in all these thoughts, he felt Elizabeth quickly turning away from him. Before he could try to stop her to wait for him rethink the whole thing, she was gone. She ran out to find Will, like he told her to. Before he could think of running after her, Gibbs called out to him from the ship to come in. They were all set to leave and he had to hurry in.

"Oh bugger…" Jack muttered before he turned to enter the ship. "Well, maybe I'll be back. Who cares what the bloody right thing is?"


End file.
